Escapee
by D0C70R
Summary: Kidnapped as a small child and sold into slavery, Terak was certain he'd never escape, but with the help of a rich girl, Lily, freedom may be entirely possible. Collaboration with The Writer of Lucifenia.


In the home of the Naranja family, the Faunus servant runs around, trying to get all the tasks and jobs done at once. The Faunus cleans the mansion, cooks each meal, takes the steps not to be seen by Mr. Naranja's wife or daughter, tends to the garden, and never talks back. The Faunus finishes cleaning, then rushes back to the food, putting it on plates, then setting it on the table the Naranja family eats upon.

Lily, the family's only heir trudged down the stairs to the dinner table. Slumping down, she groaned in an upset manner. "Daddy! No more turkey!" Mr. Naranja sits down, then takes a bite before speaking in an annoyed tone. "You don't like turkey? I'll remember that next time." He shifts his gaze to the doorway, where the Faunis nods and goes to make the beds, the final, and easiest, task of the day.

"Not really. Last time I was at Weiss's house, they burnt the turkey and smothered it in onion jelly." Lily stuck her tongue out in distaste. "So now turkey tastes funny." The young girl shoved the whole dinner roll into mouth. "Lily! Ladies don't eat like that!" Mrs. Naranja exclaimed. Lily groaned, roll still in mouth. "Mom, you know I love bread." "I don't care, you're being rude, you'll never attract suitors like that." Lily wiped her mouth, "Yay! Someone to play basketball with !" "Absolutely not!"

After finishing the beds, the Faunus goes into the kitchen and grabs a tiny bowl, fit for a small kitten to drink milk out of, then opens a cupboard and pulls out a bag of dog food. Scooping up as much as possible, the Faunus puts the bag back into the cupboard. Grabbing another bowl and filling it with water, the Faunus heads back to the cellar. Outside of the living room, where the family was eating, the Faunus stepped on a loud, creaky board, letting a loud creak out that you could hear all the way in Atlas.

"What's that?" Lily hopped up and sprinted towards the living room. Mr. Naranja reaches out, dropping his fork in the process. "Lily! Get back here!" He yells, chasing after her. "I just wanna see, it'll be fine." He shakes his head. "You must finish your dinner!" The Faunus looks around, then drops both bowls and runs to the cellar, slamming the cellar doors in the process. In the living room, a mixture of dog food and water begins to soak into the carpet.

Lily sighed, "Fine, but only if I get double desert." Mr. Naranja catches up and starts panting heavily "Yes, yes. Double dessert." He says. "Go, finish your dinner, it is going to get cold." Mr. Naranja goes into the closet, then grabs some cleaning supplies and starts to remove the dog food and water from the carpet. Lily grinned. "Ok!" And with that disappeared into a sea of turkey and chocolate cake.

After dinner, Mr. Naranja looked outside from the living room, into the backyard. He is eying the cellar, which Lily had been instructed to never go into. Grabbing a lock and a bundle of keys, he locks the cellar and puts the keys on the coat rack next to the door, before going to bed with Mrs. Naranja. Lily watched her father do so from the stairs. She took the time to wonder what was there below. Maybe a pirate Crüe? Or maybe more money? Maybe that's where to house elves lived or potentially the bearded nuns? Either way, curiosity was stabbing her repetitively. What was in there?

The sun started to go down, painting the land orange. It was nearly 9:00 and soon, Mr and Mrs. Naranja would be fast asleep. The door to the backyard is locked, as it always is when not in use. Though that meant nothing to Lily. She opened her window, revealing the sparkly night sky. She lowered herself down to the ground, using an emergency rope ladder. She approached the fence and latched on. Climbing to the top was always rewarded with the leap down. She giggled a bit before heading to the cellar. "What he doesn't know won't kill him." Lily picked the lock with a spare bobby pin, after three minutes of frustration, it opened.

The Faunus looked up at the cellar doors, trying to figure out who was there. The old, flickering light bulb didn't give any help, however. "M-master..?" A voice calls out from far inside the cellar. "Hello? Is there a house elf or a bearded nun in here? Oh my god! You're a boy!" Lily exclaimed upon walking into the light more. "I'm Lily, who're you?" The Faunus seemed quite frightened, his eyes widening from fear. "M-my n-name.." he stammered. "is.. T-Terak.."

"It's nice to meet you, Terak. What are you doing in here? Do you wanna play basketball?" Lily inquired. "Basket..ball..? What's that..?" He tilts his head, his ears perking up a bit. "Uhm.. you are.. masters' daughter.. we're.. not supposed to talk.. you weren't supposed to know.. I existed.." "Master?" Confusion spread across Lily's face quickly.

"Your dad.. bought me.. I was kidnapped.. he bought me because.. he didn't want to pay.. a regular servant.." Terak shifts around on his old, decaying bed that looks as if all the springs had been pushed up and through the mattress. Lily's crest fell. "Wah? That's mean... I've never seen Dad like that.." Lily took a seat on the dry rotting floor, looking at her hands. "Do you miss your family?"

"My.. family.. yes.. I don't remember them.." Terak's ears droop, and his shoulders slump. "Mommy.. I don't.. remember.. where I came from.."  
Lily shuddered a bit. "How long have been down here?" "..Four years.. I work around the house in secret.. this basement.. has been mine for four years.. this bed.. is the same." He runs his hands along the bed, then the floor. Lily pursed her lips, "I've always known something was up... I was so dumb, there's no house elves... I wish I could let you off the estate.."

Terak scoots backwards, pressing his back against the wall. "House.. elves.. what's that?" "They're little people that cook, clean, and protect the house.. Just an old wives tale," Lily explained. "Oh.. they sound cute.." Terak smiles, albeit a small one. "Is this your home..?" "Yeah, come outside and I'll show you my window, that's how I got here!" Lily happily cheered, grabbing Terak's hands, and dragging him outside. She pointed to her window. "That's my room."

His eyes widen, and he smiles a wider smile. "Woah.. it must be so comfy.." Lily nodded, "It is." "I wish I could stay in a place like that.." He frowns again, then trots back into his home. "Wait! You can stay in the guest room!" Lily ran after him. "I couldn't even if I wanted to.. master would murder me.." He shakes his head and sits down on his mattress. Lily sighed, leaning against the wall. "You can have one of my blankets if you'd like. You can hide it in that crate there."

"Would you.. would you really let me?" His ears perk up again, and he looks extremely happy. Lily smiled, "of course! I'll go get it!" He smiles and jumps up. "T-thank you m-ma'am!" "It's Lily." "W-well.. what do you want me to call you?" He tilts his head slightly, his ears drooping. "Lily of course," Lily chirped. "Okay, I'll call you.. Lily." He smiles, then looks up at the ceiling. Lily grinned before taking off towards the house once more, disappearing into the night's darkness.

Terak waits on his bed, moving around to get into a place that had not springs popping out. A few minutes later, Lily appeared once more with two quilts and a pillow. "I hope this is good." "That is.. amazing.." He smiles happily, then jumps up and feels one of the quilts. "Soft.." "I'm glad. I got that one from Vacuo when my family went vacationing with the Schnees," Lily explained. "Schnees.. I heard that name before.." He looks down to the floor, thinking heavily.

"The dust company. Weiss and I get stuck playing together a lot. She's prissy." "They're.. bad people.." He shakes his head. "They use.. Faunus slave labor too.." Lily nodded. "They're very open about it... I don't like it." "I don't like them.." He grabs one of the quilts, then lays down on the mattress and bats at a spring. Lily draped the other over Terak and handed him the pillow. Terak lays on the pillow and smiles. "Are you.. going to sleep soon..? I must get to sleep.. your father will be angry if I don't.."

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, Terak!" Lily chirped before running off. "Goodnight!" He nods and snuggles into the mattress. "Lock the cellar on the way out." Terak says, looking at the entrance. "Ok." "Good night, Lily." He smiles and closes his eyes, going still in seconds. Lily smiled on her way to the house once more. Terak fell asleep quickly. The moon paints the land white and blue, the lights around the city are off, and there is no activity whatsoever.


End file.
